


Happy birthday ((Eridan X reader lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A LEMON! WARNING! <br/>DONT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS<br/>I don't want to taint your lil innocent cinnamon bun hearts :^)<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday ((Eridan X reader lemon))

~This story takes place in a world where Alternia has been destroyed and trolls have all moved to Earth~  
For years my sights had been set on him. For years I had yearned for him. And tonight I had finally gotten what I wanted.  
After years of waiting though, no way would I let him take over. I was going to be in charge.  
You see, not only did he keep me waiting but it was also my birthday. I didn't have a party or anything unfortunately because I spent all day thinking about what would come.  
I would force him to let me take over. And luckily I knew just how to do it.  
And it all began with a knock at my door. My childhood crush. Right at my door. After a recommendation from a good, rather drunk friend at the time. He was given my number and gave me a call.  
My surprise should have been on a TV show. My face was astonished, frozen, and redder than a perfectly ripe tomato. But there he was. On the other end of the phone. He must have his sights set pretty low or not looking for a lot in someone. And then it happened. He asked to come over.  
My hand turned the handle slowly as I felt my mind shut down. I peeked out the door. His perfect outline silhouetted against the moonlight. I felt my chest tighten and realized I was holding my breath.  
He was perfect. He had always had a special way of putting things, smart, loved telling stories.  
The amazing thing was he was an alien. But that never bothered me. We've known each other since childhood. Or... Perhaps I knew him. He never talked to me, or any other human much.  
But I knew almost everything about trolls. The names of the aliens residing on earth. Trolls.  
He called all humans filthy and unworthy. But it was okay. To have him at my door now...  
I opened the door wider and opened my mouth to speak. "Oh you a-actually came." I failed to hold back a stutter. The troll hummed and crossed his arms. "I said I wwould didn't I?" He doubled his double-u.  
I nodded quickly and slipped out of the doorway for him to walk in and look around. "Hm..." He started. "A suitable hivve." He again, doubled the v.  
I gave an awkward chuckle. "Yea. So... How are you?" Damn. How do I start a conversation with someone I'd been crushing on for sixteen years and was now standing in my living room?  
He had moved here when I was only one and our parents were close friends. At work.  
The troll looked around a bit more then sat down at the couch. "I'm fine. Do you havve and food?" He looked up.   
I snapped out of a daze and scurried to the kitchen. Actually, I did have a fruit bowl of sliced strawberries, blueberries, banana slices, and orange pieces. I thought he liked to eat healthy so I threw it together.  
You see, there was something special about him. From his planet, he was royalty. Prince of the seas. It was such an amazing title. But here he was just an annoying nerd. He made sure people remembered his standing though.  
I set the bowl on the table and sat at the other end of the couch. I tried to focus on my snack but I couldn't stop sneaking looks. His thick black hair combed back neatly and specially dyed purple down the center between a pair of short lightning shapes horns. He had light grey skin and shining orange eyes. All features of a troll. Not the horns of course. Each troll had a different set.  
As well as a long purple cape that came up around his neck like the kind movie villains wore. A scarf wrapped around his neck. A pair of glasses sat on his nose, horizontally striped purple and blue pants, and finally a black shirt with the Aquarius symbol of waves etched in.  
He picked up an orange slice and slowly bit into it. My heart skipped a beat as I just watched my childhood crush.  
Then he finished the slice and slowly looked at me. I noticed his cheeks were a light shade of purple. "Wwhy are you staring at me?" His, slightly confused face turned to a small smirk. "Your blushin'"  
His remark made me blush even more. "N-No! It's just hot!" I jumped up and scurried to the heater, finding it was in fact, on high. I cranked down the knob and slowly returned to the living room.  
Suddenly I stopped and looked around. He was... Gone.  
Perhaps he decided to leave? My chest tightened up at the thought of him leaving. I let out a long sigh and turned to lay down in my room when an arm snaked around my stomach. I froze up, clenching my fists and felt my heartbeat move increasingly faster. I didn't need to be told who it was. The gold rings on his fingers and his grey skin was obvious enough. "E-Er-" I choked up at trying to say his name. Suddenly, I felt something. I failed to hold back a groan as soft fingers crossed over the middle of my legs. "I kneww it." His low voice sounded smug. "You're so wwet and nothing has evven happened. You can't hide your feelings wwell (y/n)."  
I clenched my teeth tightly and his free arm crossed over my chest and pulled me into him. His hand slowly began massaging a breast. "Make some lovely noises for me, filthy lowwblood." He snickered at the last part. His touches.... I felt my underwear get increasingly moist.  
But I had even promised myself i was going to be in charge if something happened. I reached my hand back and gripped his scarf, pulling him a bit then I wiggled from his hold and turned around.  
With hold still on his scarf, I loosed it from his neck and slithered my hands under, feeling his neck and what's more, a pair of gills that had been hidden.  
He was a special kind of troll. Unlike most, he was a sea troll and had gills and fins. And I knew they were sensitive. Which made it even more enjoyable when he moaned aggressively and closed his eyes. I teased a bit more then he grabbed my wrists and pushed me into the wall. "Don't think you're going to get me dowwn. You fucking wwanted me and I'm leading."  
He pushed his body on mine. I could feel a slight movement and knew quickly it was from his pants.  
I completely forgot to be embarrassed and pushed myself back against him, pushing into the growing, moving mass. He growled quietly, a rumble emitting from his throat.  
Was this really happening? It was like a dream and any minute I could wake up. Suddenly he backed up and dropped his cape. It fell to the floor around his feet then he pulled off his shirt slowly, obviously milking it. But the moment it was completely off, I melted again. He rubbed his head with a light smile. "Wwell it's okay fair." My childhood crush returned to where I wait. His hands set on my hips and slid up, pulling my shirt off. I didn't complain but I was embarrassed. I raised my arms and let my shirt leave my body.  
He tossed it aside then stopped. I was about to speak when I realized his face was flushed in a furious purple.  
At noticing I was staring, he lowered his face to the ground. "I... I'vve nevver done this before." His voice turned into a quiet whisper. I couldn't help but lightly smile. I brushed my hands through his hair then pinched the base of one of his orange horns.  
The troll grunted and grit his teeth, trying to suppress a sound I wanted to hear so bad.  
I pinched a little harder and he finally gasped. His chest began to vibrate in a warm purr.  
"I haven't either." I admitted.  
My words brought a smirk to his face. "That's reassuring."  
He buried his face into the crook of my neck and nibbled on my earlobe. I let out a moan.  
In retaliation, I slowly rubbed my knee between his legs. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to make his breath become ragged and labored.  
Suddenly his sharp teeth dug into my neck. I froze up when he released and set a soft kiss in the spot. "E-Eri-"  
Then it hit me that I wanted to be in charge. I had nearly forgotten.  
While he was busy sucking and kissing the spot, I slipped my hand in his pants and wrapped my fingers around the writhing mass. It felt soft and incredibly moist.  
He moaned louder than the last time. I felt it wrap around my hand. It was throbbing lightly. Almost like a heartbeat.  
While one hand was busy, I gripped a horn with another hand and reached up to lick one of his delicate fins.  
This threw him into a moaning mess while I continued to work.  
I noticed he was having trouble standing now and pulled away slowly. He let out a quiet disappointed sound. "Don't f-fucking tease me dammit." He growled.  
"I just wanted to take it to the room." I looked away from his gaze. He was quiet for a moment then his fingers intertwined with mine and I was being led to the bedroom. He looked around to the doors in the hall then decided on one. He pushed on the door and let out an irritated sigh. "Wwhere the bloody hell is the bedroom?"  
I laughed quietly, pulling him from the bathroom and to the room right across from it.  
The troll suddenly yanked me back. I looked up to his face which held a frown. "WWhat is that?"  
He pointed to my large bed, slightly uneven but not particularly messy. "WWhere's your pod?"  
I had forgotten trolls didn't have beds. They had large cocoons filled with thick green slime called Pods.  
Since this particular troll didn't talk to humans much or even other troll's lower than royalty, it was possible he'd never seen a bed before.  
I gave him a warm smile and quickly explained the bed. It seemed like he understood and made his way over. I followed slowly and watched as he crawled onto the bed, adjusting to the strange object. He flashed me a quick impatient look as if saying 'Hurry up' and began to fumble with his pants. I made my way over to the bed and climbed up. The troll tossed his pants to the ground then stared at me to completely undress.   
My face warmed again, feeling embarrassed.  
But I didn't have time to complain before he grabbed at my pants.  
"If you don't take them off, I wwill."  
But... I wasn't ready just yet. It was my first time. I reached at his hands, still covered with gold rings I suspected he wasn't going to take off.  
We both froze for a moment as if waiting to see who would make the next move. But that wasn't what I thought. In fact, I was examining him. Completely bare, and a long slithering tentacle twitching and writhing around between his legs in a dark purple color. His underwear had come off with his pants I suspected because I didn't see him take them off. That... Or he wasn't wearing any to begin with.  
And here I was, still in my bra and pants. I released his wrist and looked back up at his face. His eyes slowly becoming more demanding but also slightly glazed over. "(Y/n)..." He muttered. "Are you afraid?"  
His question caught me off guard. But I knew the answer. "No. I'm not afraid." I said clearly. "But... Before we do this... I want to tell you that I've like you a really long time." I finally admitted. "I've always wanted you but... You never even looked my way. I don't even think I should say your name." I turned away from his gaze but his hands cupped my cheeks and he turned my head back to look at him. "Then don't say it. Scream it." He smirked and pulled my pants off. When they were on the ground, his fingers gripped my underwear. I clenched my eyes tightly and felt a gust of wind blow over my lower regions.  
I sat up and unclasped my bra, tossing it aside. Now we were both open for each other to see.  
It was time to take my dominance.  
I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so he was laying over me then began to massage the base of his horns.  
Troll's horns may differ in appearance but everyone has a ring of nerves that made them incredibly sensitive.  
He grunted and lowered his head so I could get a better hold. I slowly began to glide my fingers towards the tips simultaneously.  
I felt the moist, growing mass tickle my thigh. I tried to recall the name of it. I knew I had heard it somewhere before.  
That's right. A bulge. Each troll had both a bulge and a nook. Which was the human equivalent to a penis and a vagina. Except bulges were tentacles the same color as their blood. As each troll had a different blood color.  
I'm glad I remembered all this when I was being told. Since the troll's arrived on earth, my parents had been giving me lessons on troll culture. Which they learned from the adult trolls.  
With a perfect angle, I moved forward and started a trail of kisses over one of the orange horns while caressing the other. He started a ragged breathing again and his bulge moved around even more violently. I reached back down the bass then led my tongue back up the top.  
The seatroll failed to hold back a moan. I changed to sucking one carefully while my free hand rubbed one of his fins.  
"(Y-y/n) I'm fucking c-close." He grunted. I was only teasing right now. His bulge began to thrash around and I stopped my teasing just before he came.  
A deep rumble came from his throat. But I wasn't done yet. I wiggled down the bed then suddenly flipped him over so I was on top. The look of surprise on his face was genuine.  
I made myself comfy on his legs right below his bulge so he couldn't move. It was still moving.  
It appeared like he was catching onto my teasing because his face was thick purple and his eyes were wide.  
I grabbed a hold of the wiggling mass and began to rub my thumbs around. He gripped the bedsheets and I felt him try and fail to move his legs. He closed his eyes as I began to play even more. Then I decided to lean down and lick it slowly. Running my tongue over the tip and tasting the juices it was lathered in.  
He bit down on his lip and released, purple liquid staining the bed. That wouldn't be an issue though. I could always clean it later.  
I could tell he was getting irritated of not being in control and decided to step back and let him take charge.  
Still breathing heavily, he tossed me on my back and pushed open my legs. I accidentally let out a shy whimper knowing I was in full view now.  
The troll chuckled and rubbed the flaps slowly. "So this is wwhat a human looks like. No bulge to be found. Interesting." He whispered the last part. I felt my heart skip a beat as he slipped a finger inside. I tried to close my legs but he pushed them back open.  
I didn't even have time to adjust before a second finger was inserted. I suppressed a grunt and whimpered again. Each time I made another noise his smirk grew more.  
Then the pleasure was suddenly gone. I felt slightly disappointed until his hands were placed on either side of me and he positioned himself. "Remember wwhat I told you? You're going to scream my name."  
I opened my mouth to reply but he slammed into me. I let out a short cry and clenched my fists. It hurt!  
He didn't move but I could feel his bulge moving from inside. I took a few deep breaths and nodded an Okay to continue.  
And that's what he did. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in a bit faster. I gasped in the incredible sudden feeling.  
Then he did it again and again. Each time bringing more pleasure than the last.  
It didn't take long before I felt a knot in my stomach and knew I was close.  
Before I released, I screamed his name. It was on the time of my tongue all night but I never let it slip from my mouth. But having said it now, I wanted him more than ever before.  
The name echoed around the room and the sound of his name being yelled by someone. By someone who actually wanted him. It made him want them as well.  
"Eridan!"  
It was screamed then I released. But he didn't stop. In fact he went faster.  
It wasn't until his name was screamed again and two more comings that Eridan finally grew exhausted and pulled out slowly.  
He was panting now, his heartbeat in sync with mine and he lay down beside me.  
I couldn't help myself. I stroked his bulge again, still sensitive from had coming not long ago.  
He let out a quiet moan but didn't stop me. It twisted back and Eridan shivered.  
Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to the pillows. "Stop fucking teasing me. I'm already horny enough." At his words, I felt a heavy oncoming blush. He must have seen it because he chuckled and kissed me warmly. It was a loving kiss. Simple delicate. I was actually disappointed when he pulled away and hadn't used his tongue.  
Eridan let out a long sigh. "Dammit. You... Don't mind if I spend the night here right?"  
I shook my head. "N-Not at all."  
I pulled myself up, ready to set the couch up but he grabbed my arm. "WWhere are you going? I'm not sleeping alone." And with that, he pulled me close to his chest and shut his eyes. "Noww go to sleep landdwweller. I wwant to do this tomorroww as wwell. Happy birthday (y/n)...."  
The sound of his soft breathing was the only noise for a while beside his heartbeat I heard as I rested my head on his chest.  
Despite being tired, I didn't want to sleep yet. The memory replayed in my head over and over and I couldn't stop smiling. He had kept me waiting for a long time but after tonight, it was worth it. I inhaled long breath and shut my eyes.  
Tomorrow? I think I'll like that.


End file.
